


Ты найдешь это

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чертовы альфы должны выбирать бет!<br/>- Блядь, что ты сейчас сказал?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты найдешь это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Find It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981371) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



Он снова чувствует позыв, пальцы сильнее сжимают край белого унитаза. Чужая рука, проводящая по спине вверх-вниз, казалось бы, должна успокаивать, но раздражает еще больше. Он хочет обернуться и крикнуть «Убери от меня руки», но его останавливает новый приступ тошноты, и в этот раз из него выходит еще больше рвотной массы.  
  
Он зарокидывает голову назад, стараясь откашляться и прочистить горло, опираясь спиной на сильные ноги, в то время как пальцы Йена, успокаивающе водят по его волосам.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Нет, ни хуя я не в порядке!  
  
— Ты должен сходить в больницу.  
  
Он упрямо фыркает, полагая этот ответ исчерпывающим.  
  
— Мик, это уже третий раз за эту неделю, когда ты просыпаешься из-за рвоты. Твой запах изменился. Тебе нужно сходить до больницы.  
  
— Мне не нужна гребанная больница. Наверное, обычный грипп, так что иди в задницу, Галлагер.  
  
— Господи, как я, блядь, ненавижу, когда ты становишься таким. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Микки заставляет себя медленно встать, изо всех сил стараясь не блевануть на своего альфу.  
  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы обо мне заботились.  
  
— Да вся цель моей гребанной жизни заботиться о тебе, или ты хочешь сказать мне, что тебе это не нужно, — поддразнивает Йен, хватая Микки за запястье. — Сегодня ты пойдешь в больницу. Иди, одевайся. — Подушечки пальцев ложатся на пульс Микки, и он чувствует, насколько участилось его сердцебиение.  
  
— Отъебись, Галлагер, — он высвобождает руку. — Ты не можешь заставить меня это сделать. Ты не имеешь права использовать связь против меня. Хрен тебе. — Микки уходит из ванны не раньше, чем спускает блевотину в канализационный смыв, а после возвращается обратно в постель.  
  
Йен хорошо знает, как доминировать над ним. Понимает, в каких пропорциях нужно выпустить гормоны, чтобы сделать Микки сговорчивым и податливым. Он знает, каким способом нужно прикоснуться, чтобы тот потерял бдительность. И прекрасно осознает, как нужно взаимодействовать с Микки и то, что тот сам не уверен, что дело в их связи, поэтому Йен пытается пойти на попятный, чтобы ближе подобраться к его телу.  
  
Микки прячет лицо в подушку и позволяет себе почувствовать боль. Он разрешает себе обидеться, потому что нечто действительно важное для них обоих, было только что использовано против него. И он это знает. Рассуждая логически, он понимает, что Йен поступил так лишь потому, что беспокоился из-за подобной чуши. Но он никогда не использовал связь таким образом. Прежде он не поступал так, потому что знал, что мог сотворить с Микки все, а они были всегда _на равных_. Хотя остальное мировое сообщество думало иначе. И когда Йен манипулирует им, используя свою власть и пытаясь заставить делать то, что хочет, Микки перестает себя чувствовать ровней. Он ощущает себя предметом, о чем сообщает ему.  
  
Лежа в кровати и чувствуя руку на спине, Микки не собирается говорить об этом сейчас. Он не ждет от Йена извинений или что он там обычно делает, поскольку не собирается считать себя виноватым. Все чего ему хочется — это злиться на Йена из-за злоупотребления своим положением, и обижаться из-за предательства, что еще больше свидетельствует о его нездоровье.  
  
— Микки…  
  
— Не надо.  
  
На этот раз Йен понимает, что имеется в виду. Смешно.  
  


-

  
  
Они не разговаривают весь день. Микки ложится немного позже Йена, который встает на работу на несколько часов раньше его. Он вновь просыпается из-за приступа тошноты и желания опорожниться. Микки даже чувствуется себя одиноким, когда его выворачивает наизнанку второй раз за день.  
  
На работе его начальник подходит к нему, широко улыбаясь:  
  
— Микки!  
  
Он выбрался из-под машины, вопросительно подняв брови:  
  
— Да, Майк?  
  
Микки настораживается, не понимая его.  
  
— Поздравляю, мужик! Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
Майк молчит, выжидающе смотря на Микки, а затем на его живот, прежде чем его осеняет:  
  
— Ты… э-э, почему бы тебе не взять выходной.  
  
— Прости, _что_? Что сделать?  
  
— Ничего, Микки, Ничего. Просто. Иди домой и проведи немного времени со своим мужчиной.  
  
— Моим кем?  
  
Майк фыркает, в то время как его взгляд возвращается к животу.  
  
— Мы знаем о твоем _альфе_ , Микки.  
  
— Какого хуя? — однако, Микки уходит, потому что Майк не позволяет ему остаться.  
  


-

  
  
Микки понимает, что Йен что-то обязательно заподозрит. Он никогда не возвращался домой раньше него. Йен начнет волноваться. И будет настаивать на походе в клинику. Из-за чего Микки еще больше хочется избежать встречи с Йеном, поэтому он решает отправиться туда один. Рассудив, что это станет хорошим уроком для альфы.  
  
Прежде он был в больнице. Очевидно. Он должен был взять Йена, когда был… не в порядке. Он даже привык к этому взгляду. Сейчас вообще существует не так много омег, а  _омег мужчин_ еще меньше. Из-за чего все воспринимали его как шлюху, которая любит сосать и чья единственная цель угождать альфе, до тех пор, пока не залетит. И только Йен, даже несмотря на то, что они чувствовали запах связи, мог дать отпор альфам. Причем не самым уважительным способом.  
  
Однако сейчас те шарахаются от него. Он расписывается, и садиться на единственное свободное место рядом с альфой и бетой. Альфа сразу же встает и отходит от него. Странно до следующей течки осталась неделя, может чуть меньше, и обычно альфы ведут себя более агрессивно в его присутствии.  
  
Он сидит там еще какое-то время, к тому моменту большинство пациентов уже прошли на прием и подходят новые, прежде чем называют его имя.  
  
— Микки Милкович?  
  
Он встает и замечает, как некоторые поворачивают голову в его сторону. В таком городке подобное имя обычно ассоциируется с бандитом, мужчиной омегой, мудаком или сутенером. Однако это не объясняет того факта, почему все альфы при этом выглядят смущенными и быстро отворачиваются. Он чуть хмурится.  
  
Медсестра хорошенькая, по крайней мере, Йен так бы подумал. Он мог предположить, что она бета, которой, должно более комфортно находится с ним, чем с альфами. Она смотрит на него немного странно, и он ловит себя на мысли, что это не в первый раз за сегодня, когда его аромат воспринимается как-то иначе.  
  
— Хм… доктор подойдет к вам через минуту, — бормочет она и быстро уходит.  
  
Доктор оказался альфой. Это сводит его с ума. Ему все же следовало дождаться Йена. И как бы он не злился, он должен был подождать Йена. В ту же секунду доктор входит в кабинет и внимательно смотрит на Микки. Пристально наблюдает за ним в течении нескольких минут, прежде чем перевести взгляд на живот. Мик сообразил раньше его, — мысленно отмечает он.  
  
— Мистер Милкович, — начинает он, садясь напротив него, — что именно привело вас ко мне?  
  
— У моего альфы, — ебать, до чего же странно говорить это, — сегодня была блядская истерика из-за того, что мне немного нездоровится.  
  
— Какого рода болезнь?  
  
— Эм, какого рода болезнь? Я не знаю, что можно… Тошнило всю неделю.  
  
Он молча смотрит на Микки.  
  
— Это все?  
  
— А должно быть что-то еще?  
  
— Нет, нет… все в порядке. Вам нужно в уборную?  
  
Это был самый странный вопрос.  
  
— Да, особенно, когда вы упомянули об этом.  
  
— Хорошо. Помочитесь в этот стаканчик, пожалуйста.  
  
— Какого хуя? Я здесь не для теста на наркотики.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Я также собираюсь взять анализ вашей крови.  
  


-

  
  
Микки идет медленно. Ему совсем не хочется возвращаться. Он вообще не хочет идти куда-либо. Он  _не хочет_. Все глазели на него, альфы стараются быстро переключать внимание, даже омега бросил взгляд в его строну. Почему его собственный альфа ничего не подозревал? Он спросил об этом. Доктор ответил, что изменение аромата происходит постепенно. Йен мог не заметить, если бы целенаправленно не искал этого.  
  
— Мик? — зовет Йен из гостиной. Блядь.  
  
— Микки? — зовет он снова, но тот не может двинуться с места, продолжая оставаться в прихожей.  
  
— Микки? — он слышит шаркающую походку Йена, а после тот оказывает в поле его зрения.  
  
Йен встает рядом, когда Микки притягивает его за затылок ближе. Йен при этом выглядит так, будто хочет поцеловать. И Микки готов рассказать, но его опережают.  
  
— Почему от тебя пахнет альфой и я об этом не знаю?  
  
Йен легко высвобождается из рук Микки. Он фыркает и снова тянется вверх, на этот раз, потянув сильнее.  
  
— Понюхай меня.  
  
— Я только что сделал это, но почему от тебя несет альфой, и я, блядь, не в курсе. И какого черта тебя обнюхивал какой-то альфа?  
  
— Ни один альфа не обнюхивал меня, он коснулся его.  
  
— Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя намного лучше, Микки.  
  
— Ты знаешь что, не сейчас, Йен. Мой гребанный запах.  
  
Йен вздыхает и наклоняется ближе к Микки, слегка тыкая носом щеку Микки. Микки отводит голову в сторону, и некоторая его часть по-прежнему недовольна. Все альфы делают так, Микки быстро выучил это.  
  
Лишь одно место на шеях омег, является наиболее привлекательным для них. Однажды сделав это, они повторяют каждый раз. У Микки находится чуть ниже уха. Йен всегда там обнюхивает, облизывает, кусает и целует.  
  
— Что я должен найти? — его губы касаются кожи, пока он произносит слова.  
  
— Просто… ты поймешь.  
  
— Ты мне, блядь, изменял или что-то в таком духе?  
  
— Пошел на хуй, Йен.  
  
— Прости, — он прижимается носом к его коже, вдыхая. Он изучает запахи в то время, как Микки уже начинает беспокоиться, что тот не собирается этого выяснять. Ведь тогда ему самому придется сказать. Потом Йен останавливается на его ключице. Немного отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Микки с замешательством, прежде чем вернуться и продолжить обнюхивать его. Затем он полностью отстраняется.  
  
— Сними рубашку.  
  
Микки безропотно выполняет.  
  
Йен опускается ниже, останавливаясь у края джинсов. Утыкается носом немного ниже пупка. Он принюхивается снова и снова, резко вдыхая.  
  
— Ебать, — бормочет он, а затем встает, теснее прижимаясь к Микки.  
  
Микки сглатывает:  
  
— Ты нашел это?  
  
— Ты сходил в клинику. Ебать, как я сразу не заметил?  
  
— Доктор сказал, что это, блядь, протекает медленно, ты бы не сразу обратил внимания и не почувствовал.  
  
— Поэтому ты заставил меня понять самому, а не просто сообщил мне.  
  
— Я не могу этого сказать.  
  
— То, что ты забеременел?  
  
Микки вздрагивает. Он снова чувствует нервозность.  
  
— Ты расстроился. Тебя огорчает, что ты забеременел?  
  
— Блядь, конечно же, нет. Я беременный, гей, мужчина — омега из Саутсайда.  
  
— Тогда мы будем двигаться дальше.  
  
— Блядь, куда, Йен? Мы не зарабатываем столько, чтобы решиться на такое.  
  
— Мы во всем разберемся.  
  


-

  
  
Майк дает Микки отгул до конца недели, понимая, что собственнический инстинкт альфы не позволит отпустить партнера. Йен тоже отпрашивается с работы вопреки уговорам Микки.  
  
И Йен на взводе. Он чувствует как растет уровень гормонов. Как усиливается запах беременности Микки, и его _ребенка_. Он крепче обнимает Микки ночью во время сна, а руки неизменно лежат на его животе. Первые два дня для после того, как они узнали, он продержал Микки в постели. Он точно не знает, когда этот собственнический инстинкт выбрался наружу. Он не чувствовал никакой паники до тех пор, пока не начинал думать о Микки, выходящим завтра на работу. Ведь тот будет окружен весь день альфами, и даже тот факт, что большинство из них знали, что тот не свободен, его не успокаивал. Он понимал это, но когда в роль вступает биология, логика уходит на задний план при мыслях о беременной омеге рядом с другими альфами. Из-за чего ему хочется привязать Микки и трахнуть его, пока он не будет удовлетворен. Но он отталкивает эту мысль.  
  
Что вовсе не значит, что он позволяет Микки покинуть кровать. Он трахает его долго и медленно, потому что уверен, что их привычный бешенный ритм, мог бы не очень хорошо сказаться на ребенке. И когда измождённый после секса Йен, прижимает ухо к животу Микки, целуя и  _вдыхая аромат_ , ему нравится думать, что их ребенок это тоже любит, несмотря на то, что срок еще слишком маленький. Йену даже, кажется, что он чувствует бету внутри омеги, как бы при этом не пытался переубедить его Микки.  
  
— Ты, блядь, слезешь с меня? — они сидят на диване, впитывая запах друг друга, потому что завтра понедельник, и они должны будут вернуться к работе. Йен пытается переключиться на какие-то пустяки, а не паниковать, представляя Микки в окружении альф, потому что ни один из коллег Микки не был бетой. Они все поймут причину его запаха. Обо всем догадаются. И при мыслях об этих альфах и запахе ребенка, Йен не может смириться, потому что это должно безраздельно принадлежать только ему. Он теряется в сомнениях по поводу Микки, ведь почувствовав его новый запах, они могли посягнуть на него.  
  
— Нет уж, спасибо.  
  
Микки вздыхает: — Боже, я в курсе что ты волнуешься из-за этой херни, но, блядь, альфы избегают контакта со мной. Даже доктор не захотел меня трогать.  
  
— Хорошо. Лучше бы всегда так. — Йен знает, что это не так. Он знается, что альфы тусуются около него, но он ближе всех подобрался к его теплу. Он хорошо знает, как притягательно от Микки пахнет; именно этот аромат привлек его к нему. Что напоминает об этом. Он зарывается носом в ключицу Микки, его язык пробует кожу на вкус.  
  
— Чертовы альфы должны выбирать бет!  
  
— Блядь, что ты сейчас сказал? — рука Йена немного сильнее сжала его бедро.  
  
— Отвали, Йен. Ты знаешь это, как и любой другой.


End file.
